


SasuHina Month Day Nineteen: Jealousy

by 365daysofsasuhina



Series: SasuHina Month 2018 [19]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Gen, Jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-09-25 19:51:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17127668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/365daysofsasuhina/pseuds/365daysofsasuhina
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke does not get jealous. He just...knows what's his. That's all.





	SasuHina Month Day Nineteen: Jealousy

He doesn’t like to call it jealousy. Jealousy is a petty, insecure thing. And Uchiha Sasuke is  _not_  insecure.

…though he may, in some small ways, be just a little bit petty.

It’s hardly unheard of to run into his teammates while out and about. Konoha may be big, but so too does it crawl with people he knows, whether it be as well as the rest of squad seven, or just acquaintances he knows by face, if not by name. And anymore, he has quite a few outings with Hinata. Another unsuspicious thing, given that they are, indeed, dating.

…but still…

Like themselves, Sakura and Naruto tend to travel in a pair. That, at least, doesn’t bother him in the slightest. They suit one another, he thinks. Both loud, obnoxious, but with good hearts. Just like he and Hinata are quiet, unobtrusive, and fairly good people.

…perhaps she more so than him, some days.

…most days.

Today they run into one another along one of the village’s busy shopping district streets, the dark-haired couple just emerging from a door as the others pass by. Without pause, Hinata (a few paces ahead of him, carrying her bags) gives a greeting, asking how they’re doing, what they’re up to.

Cocking a hip and preparing to wait, Sasuke leans against the building, expression cool and hands in his pockets, handles looped around his wrists. And he watches.

She’s so good at talking to people. Which, admittedly, wasn’t always the case. There are few who weren’t aware of Hinata’s reclusive nature as a child. But time and experience have helped temper her hesitation. She quips openly with Sakura, making plans to see them again (something he’ll have to put up with for her sake). Naruto then chimes in about how they haven’t seen each other in a while - feels like they’re all so busy!

And then he…hugs her.

Sasuke’s one eye narrows ever so slightly as Naruto’s blooming height reaches down and gives the little Hyūga a warm embrace. She smiles, laughs a little.

Something clenches in his chest.

“So, we’ll see you Friday, then!”

“Yeah for sure!” the blond replies, grinning. A hand reaches to the back of his head to scratch. “It’ll be good to spend a little time together, eh teme?”

Broken from his broodings, Sasuke blinks. “…sure.”

Sakura makes a small sound of disappointment, planting hands on her hips with a forward lean. “Don’t sound so enthusiastic, Sasuke-kun. It’s not like we’re going to be torturing you.”

 _…aren’t you?_  “…we should get going, Hinata.”

Looking to him curiously, pale eyes blink, clearly a bit taken aback by his wanting to leave. “…all right. I guess you  _are_  carrying all the bags - here, let me take some.”

Wordlessly handing them over, Sasuke gives the others a curt nod before they head down the roadway.

Silence hangs for a few minutes. Only once she’s sure the others aren’t near enough to overhear does Hinata ask, “…what was all that about?”

“What?”

“You sounded…annoyed.”

“Dealing with those two is exhausting. Something I have to build a buffer for.”

In spite of herself, she laughs softly. “I know…but still…are you sure nothing’s bothering you…?”

His one dark eye glances to her, trying to see if she’s cheating and reading his chakra flow. “…I just want to get home. Shopping’s not my thing. Didn’t want to just stand around and chat when we’ve got things to do.”

Another pause.

“Sasuke-kun…you aren’t  _jealous_ , are you?”

There’s a clench of his jaw. “ _No_.”

“…are you -?”

“Look, maybe it’s a little hard to see you and Naruto act so buddy-buddy sometimes.”

“…but -?”

His mood is souring, and he wouldn’t admit this otherwise, but he’s already said too much. Might as well just go all-out. “…I know you cared about him. That you loved him. And I know that sort of thing isn’t so easy to let go off.” He’s seen someone else close hang onto a love even after the atrocities her heart’s desire had done. “…maybe I’m worried you’ll…fall back into that sometime. Don’t you feel that way when Sakura talks to me?”

For a time, Hinata goes quiet, and that only serves to make him more…nervous.

“…no. I’m never jealous of Sakura-chan.”

He gives a snort of disbelief.

“…because I know you never loved her. Just like Naruto never loved me.”

…oh.

Watching the ground as they walk, it’s clear she’s mulling over her words carefully. “…Naruto-kun was…everything I wanted to be. Confident, not caring what people thought, without the burdens I bore. I wanted that freedom, that ability to love myself and turn my back on all the bad things people thought about me. But…” She sighs, shoulders wilting. “…eventually, yes, that turned into a crush. And maybe something more than a crush. But…I think I was still just chasing what he had. He was getting so strong, and everyone was rallying to him. As I was. And while it’s true, I do still care about him…I know now I don’t feel about him as I did before. Naruto-kun is a wonderful person, and he’s a good friend. But…he’s not someone I want to spend the rest of my life with.

“What I have now - how my life has changed - isn’t quite what I envisioned when I was young, and when I idolized him. I gave up being heiress. I no longer want to impress my father…I just want to be myself, and be strong  _for_  myself. My clan is moving in a better direction…one I helped start. And I have a job now that lets me feel…appreciated. Useful. More involved with my village. It makes me happy.”

Turning to him, she gives him a warm smile. “…and  _you_  make me happy. I have everything that I want, even if it’s not what I started out wanting. I’m…content. And I wouldn’t risk that for a moment. I don’t want you to feel…uncomfortable around Naruto-kun when I’m there – he’s your best friend! I hope you know…I don’t have any intentions of ever chasing after him again. That’s in the past. And you… _you_  are my future.”

Silent as Hinata speaks, Sasuke can’t help but swallow thickly at her last words. He glances aside, trying to disguise his faltering expression.

Gods he’s an idiot.

Averting her eyes as not to make him uncomfortable, Hinata instead gently weaves fingers with his own, feeling his grip clench tightly. “…let’s go home - it’s getting late. I need to make dinner, and  _you_  need to be ready for your early shift tomorrow.”

“…so do you.”

“Which is why I’ll be right beside you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, another one a day late - yesterday was a rather not great day, sooo I thought better to try today as not to let that tamper with my writing~  
> Uchiha certainly never get jealous. Jealousy is beneath them! They just…are very protective of what’s theirs. That’s all x3 They also don’t get teary-eyed when their girlfriends get mushy. Nope. Not at all.  
> I’ll probably do today’s ACTUAL prompt later on this evening. I’ve got a lot to catch up on my RP blog, too. But I should (gods willing) see y’all again tonight with today’s drabble!


End file.
